


running through the night

by kisekihara



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Future, actually idk if this is hurt comfort or not, but hes mostly soft, just thought i'd warn you about that, nayuta yells at ren once, no beta we die like men, theyve been dating for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekihara/pseuds/kisekihara
Summary: Right before he hung up, Nayuta spoke again.“Nanahoshi. Wear a coat. It’s cold tonight.”orOn a starry night, the pair decided to take a stroll.[written for a friend]
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Nanahoshi Ren/Asahi Nayuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	running through the night

It’s a chilly night, Ren thought.

He was perfectly tucked in bed, blankets over his whole body. But for some reason he felt a hint of chill which interrupted him from sleeping.

How many hours had it been? Ren wasn’t the type to check on his phone after turning the lights off, but this one time he felt the urge to grab his smartphone and fiddle with it until he grew tired.

It was close to midnight. He mindlessly flipped through his phone, trying to tire his eyes. He thought about singing, but knew it would disturb others. So he opened a messaging app and stopped his hand. There was Nayuta’s name.

Ren stared at the name for a while. He rarely spoke to Nayuta through chats; he’d rather call Nayuta or just go see him if he wanted to talk to the silver hair. There weren't many messages in their chatlog. After a moment of hesitation, he found the courage to type up a message.

 **"** **Nayuta-kun.** "

He didn’t expect Nayuta would answer him. It was way too late for someone as busy as Nayuta to be awake. Ren knew Nayuta must be tired from his rehearsal with GYROAXIA.

That’s why it took Ren by surprise when his phone vibrated, letting him know there was an incoming message.

 **"** **what** "

Ren took the answer as a chance and phoned Nayuta in reply.

“Nayuta-kun, good evening. Are you awake?”

_“Haa? Of course I’m awake. You called me and I picked up. And I’m not sleep-talking.”_

“Oh, right,” That was obvious. “Umm... I couldn’t sleep, so I’m thinking about going on a walk with Pon-chan. Do you want to meet up?”

There was silence. Ren started to doubt if this was a good idea. Thankfully, right before Ren could speak up to take back his words, Nayuta answered him back.

_“The park. In 15 minutes.”_

Nayuta couldn’t see it, but Ren’s eyes glimmered in response.

“Okay! See you there, Nayuta-kun.”

Right before he hung up, Nayuta spoke again.

_“Nanahoshi. Wear a coat. It’s cold tonight.”_

*

And he did. Of course, Ren would’ve done so even if Nayuta didn’t remind him to, but he was also secretly pleased that Nayuta cared about him enough to say so. It should’ve been the norm though—they _were_ dating afterall. Caring for your partner is basic in a relationship.

“Nanahoshi.”

Nayuta was already standing there when Ren arrived. He said he’d be there in fifteen minutes, but the park was closer to Ren’s sharehouse. Nayuta must’ve hurried there so Ren wouldn’t wait too long in the cold.

“Pon-chan! It’s Nayuta-kun. Say hello.”

Ren let the dog tootle over to Nayuta’s feet, sniffing it before letting out a small bark of excitement. Nayuta clicked his tongue, already turning away from his boyfriend and walking along the pathway. Ren made sure to follow right after Nayuta.

Before he could catch up to Nayuta, the person in question stopped his legs and turned back to face Ren.

“Nanahoshi, catch.”

It was a can of warm coffee. Nayuta had thrown it to Ren, which thankfully Ren was able to instictively catch.

“Nayuta-kun—”

“It’ll be a bother if you catch a cold.”

Ren smiled at Nayuta’s kindness. This was the part of Nayuta most didn’t know of—a soft side only Ren is allowed to know of.

“Thank you, Nayuta-kun.”

Nayuta didn’t answer again, instead opting to focus on the walkway in front of him. The small interval made Ren able to catch up to Nayuta. They walked together under the starlit sky in silence.

In truth, Ren knew Nayuta had a lot going on in his mind. Ren suspected that was the reason Nayuta hadn’t slept, just like him. The Live Royal Fes had passed, but GYROAXIA was still on the way to becoming Japan’s top band. Nayuta won’t stop until he’s at the top, so he spends most of his time honing his skills and composing songs to reach that.

Curious, Ren glanced over at his boyfriend. It seemed Nayuta didn’t even realize Ren was staring at him. Like he was lost in deep thoughts. He then saw the frown on Nayuta’s face. It reminded him of the nights when he stayed over and slept with Nayuta. Sometimes Nayuta would fall asleep first, so Ren would absentmindedly stare into Nayuta’s sleeping face. He remembered the uneasy look Nayuta made while he slept. _He’s making the same frown from back then_ , Ren mentally noted.

At some point in their relationship, Nayuta had talked to Ren about his past. About his father. Ren could never forget the look of rage Nayuta had from just a mere mention of his father. …Ren doubted whether Nayuta even considered the man to be his father. It was then that Nayuta told him singing was the reason his heart was still beating until now. How he wanted to get back at his father for leaving him and his mother behind. The passion Nayuta spoke to him that day; Ren could never forget it.

Long before Nayuta spoke to him about his past, Ren had always felt it. There was a strong innate urge to protect Nayuta from somewhere deep within him. From the first time they spoke, from the very first time Ren heard Nayuta sing on that stage. He had always felt that Nayuta was special. When Nayuta told him about his past, it only made everything clearer. Everything Ren had felt ‘til that day—he wanted to be close and take care of Nayuta’s back.

Ren brought his small hand to his chest. He felt his heart thumping, as if convincing himself to speak up his worries. He wanted Nayuta to talk to him. So that he could support his boyfriend. So that they could support each other. As long as they’re together.

“Nayuta-kun, I—”

*

Asahi Nayuta hated how Nanahoshi Ren’s eyes would bore right into him. It was as if Nanahoshi could see his deepest hidden part Nayuta had buried within him.

It was unsettling.

Nanahoshi often nagged on him when he lost track of time while song-writing. Nayuta found that annoying, as no one in GYROAXIA would dare disturb him. Only Nanahoshi alone was bold enough to do so.

Nanahoshi was an eccentric person. At first he seemed like a reserved kind of kid, but once you know him it was obvious that he was dedicated in his passion. In other words, music.

Nayuta remembered the time he found Ren lying asleep on the GYROAXIA sharehouse couch. He remembered the soft expression Nanahoshi made in his sleep, in contrast to the frown he made all day. Nanahoshi had been practicing singing with Nayuta that day, but he couldn’t get it right. He repeated the song over and over until his throat ran dry and Nayuta had to remind him to hydrate himself.

It was an odd scene. Usually, Satozuka would be the one providing water to Nayuta. Back then it was Nayuta who provided water to Nanahoshi.

Back then, Nanahoshi was desperate to sing. It wasn't something Nayuta would stare at all day. He’d never admit it out loud, but Nayuta admitted the skill Nanahoshi had as a vocalist. He sang perfectly fine in Nayuta’s ears; and Nayuta knew he had a high standard. Nayuta found the contrast between Nanahoshi’s personality when he’s singing and when he’s in class to be a bit… perplexing. Nanahoshi was a quiet kid. That is, until music is involved. Nayuta had seen first hand of how Nanahoshi seemed to push his bandmates forward to achieve greater music. That was how determined Nanahoshi was with his music.

But that display of determination made Nayuta hate how Nanahoshi overpushes himself.

It’s not that Nayuta hated his determination per se, it’s just that he didn’t like seeing Nanahoshi straining himself like that. He didn’t know how else to put it. There was a lump of emotion inside Nayuta whenever he saw Nanahoshi overpushing himself.

Nayuta furrowed his brows further, getting worked up by the thought of Nanahoshi.

How could someone like Nayuta even bring up such an important topic? He had no prior experience to speak up this side of his feelings before, so he was fully lost in his own train of thought.

It was then Nanahoshi’s voice snapped Nayuta back into the real world.

*

“—is there something bothering you? I want you to tell me.”

Nayuta’s brows twitched.

“There’s nothing bothering me. It’s all in your head.”

“I know that’s not true! You’re frowning. I know that frown means something. I know you don’t realize it, but lately you’ve had that frown even in your sleep. If something’s troubling you, Nayuta-kun, then I want to be your strength. I want to know what’s bothering you so we can figure it out together.”

Ren was looking at Nayuta with his usual puppy eyes, which pissed off Nayuta even more.

“I’m not—” before he could finish his sentence, Ren had interrupted his sentence. “Is it your father? I want you to tell me, Nayuta-kun. I—”

“It’s _not_ about that bastard! It’s you! And don’t ever talk about him again. Just because I spoke to you about him once doesn’t mean you can freely raise the topic around me. He’s my problem, not yours.”

Ren visibly flinched, a little surprised when Nayuta raised his voice. He dropped his gaze and quickly apologized. But wait—what did he say in between?

“You were thinking about me…?”

Another tongue click. Nayuta seemed to have mispoke this time.

This time, Nayuta spoke in a calmer tone. “You want to know what’s in my mind? It’s you. I’ve been thinking about how you don’t take care of yourself better. You always overpush yourself when you’re practicing. You even fell asleep at my sharehouse once after practice. Do you get what I’m saying, Nanahoshi?”

Ren merely stared at him in response, an uncharacteristically unreadable look on his face.

It was the same eyes that made Nayuta feel so tiny. The eyes that seemed to be able to strike so deep into Nayuta. It got on Nayuta’s nerves.

So Nayuta began to walk away. He didn’t care, he just needed to cool his head for a moment.

But Ren had dramatically grabbed onto his hand, forcing him to stop his track.

“Let me go!”

“Nayuta-kun! Wait!”

Unfortunately for Nayuta, Ren wasn’t as weak as he looked. Ren managed to yank Nayuta, which made him lose his footing. The pair ungracefully landed on the ground.

“Nayuta-kun, I’m—I’m happy you’re worried about me. Though frankly, I think you don’t have any right to scold me for overpushing myself. You tire yourself way more often than I am, it’s only natural I want to catch up to you. I want to be able to pridefully stand beside you. That moment you told me to come on stage during Destiny Rock Festival; no, even before then, I’ve always felt that Nayuta-kun is someone special. Nayuta-kun is the one I want to be with,” Ren didn’t even take a breath in between as he continued, “I want to continue making music with you. I want our music to be heard. I don’t know how far my music can go, but as long as I’m with Nayuta-kun, then I want to continue.”

Nayuta was lying back on the ground, with Ren on top of him. Ren’s face looked like he could cry anytime, but his voice was steady and soothing. It was one of Nayuta’s favourite sounds.

… Really, Ren was an odd one for being able to deliver a speech right after Nayuta had just snapped at him.

Nayuta sighed in defeat, taking a deep breath before answering.

“Nanahoshi. You’re driving me crazy. Of course I’m aiming for the top. But I don’t plan on reaching it alone. You’re already more than qualified to accompany me there.”

“Nayu—” Ren was once again cut off, “What I’m saying is. You don’t have to push yourself that hard. You’re already someone I admire.”

Ren’s face flushed bright red hearing Nayuta’s praise. Who ever thought that the day Ren would hear Nayuta being so earnest would could so soon?

“Ren, close your eyes.”

He did as he was told. Ren could feel Nayuta’s breath closer to his face. Ren's heart was beating loudly. All he could think of was, what if someone saw them? But then again, it was late night, so no one was around to catch them first hand.

The next instant, Ren felt something licking his nose. He quickly opened his face and found his dog, Pon-chan, was licking at him. Apparently Nayuta had picked him up and brought it closer to his face.

“If you let him alone he’s gonna run off anytime now,” reminded Nayuta.

As Nayuta said that, Pon-chan slipped from Nayuta’s hands and ran off somewhere. Despite its tiny body, the dog ran much faster than anyone could’ve anticipated. The pair could only stare at the scene, unable to react fast enough.

Ren bursted into a laughter. He then proceeded to stand up and reached out his hand to Nayuta. Nayuta stared at Ren’s hand. He didn't necessarily _need_ help to get up. But Nayuta knew that this was Ren's way, and proof of progress that they were now equals who had each other's back. In the end, his expression softened as he took Ren’s hand.

Ren didn’t let go of Nayuta’s hand.

“C’mon Nayuta-kun, we have to catch him!”

“Oi, wait—”

But he didn’t wait. He firmly grabbed Nayuta’s hand and ran off to catch his four legged friend, effectively dragging Nayuta in result. Nayuta didn’t try to shake of Ren’s hand. He gripped his partner’s hand in return, and matched his pace as they ran under the starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to @rimadechu on twitter. this fic was written for her (well, she requested it). she makes argonavis fanarts by the way, do check her out!
> 
> the idea of this fic was loosely inspired by yoasobi’s yoru ni kakeru. the official english title of the song is “racing into the night” but because the original song has a dark tone in contrast to this lighter fic, i opted to use an alternate title for the fic to show the difference.
> 
> fun fact: some lines were inspired by argonavis' starry line lyrics, if anyone noticed ww


End file.
